


Poker Chips and Lace Ribbons

by modalshanghai



Series: Sneaky in a Maid Outfit [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modalshanghai/pseuds/modalshanghai
Summary: Every month, the Cloud9 members (new, and old), play a “fun” game of poker. The loser has to carry out a punishment decided by different members each month. Sneaky finds himself as the loser one month, and his “punishment” takes an interesting turn when Jensen gets involved.





	Poker Chips and Lace Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> (cross posted from tumblr bc why not. note that i wrote this prior to sneaky actually getting a maid outfit wink wonk)
> 
> This is…really self indulgent, since I wrote it mainly for myself. (I’m a sucker for Sneaky in dresses especially after his sneakyWeeb cosplay). But I figured that I would share it w/ the fam anyways. This is my first time posting work to tumblr, and I don’t have a beta reader so I apologize for any mistakes! I only recently became a fan of this pair so forgive me for anything that’s OOC.

Zach’s eye twitched (Zach hoped no one noticed, but knowing Nicolaj, he probably did). His current hand was absolute garbage: an ace of hearts, and a 6 of spades. From what he could tell, it wasn’t going to get any better. Currently laid out on the floor in front of him was a ten of diamonds, a ten of spades, a two of diamonds and a jack of diamonds. The last community card had yet to be revealed. He had to decide whether or not to he wanted bet or fold, and  _soon_.   
  
He was running out of chips to bet, and at this rate, he was going to go bankrupt. He couldn’t afford to lose. The group agreed that the loser would have to carry out a punishment—a punishment that was to be decided by a completely hammered Hai and Will. A few months ago, the loser had to run errands for the team in a full monkey costume. Eonyeong had been the unfortunate soul who lost that month. Zach shuddered just thinking about the possibilities. Refocusing his attention on the game, Zach watched his teammates closely as they bet. Hai raised the betting pool by 500  _hypothetical_ dollars (there was no way Jack was going to let them bet real currency), his face impassive as he slid five black chips into the centre.  
  
“I raise.” Hai said simply, his eyes subtly darting around the circle of Cloud 9 members, gauging everyone’s reactions. Zach narrowed his eyes. Hai was always difficult to read, but even he could tell that Hai wasn’t bluffing this time around. Michael’s eyes widened, and he glanced at his cards. Michael’s lip twitched slightly–an obvious tell that he had a bad hand. Just as Zach expected, Michael folded.  
  
Zach sighed, as horrible as Michael was at hiding his tells, the kid seemed to have the best luck out of all of them. He was currently boasting the second largest pool of chips, second only to Nicolaj himself. If Hai was difficult to read, then Nicolaj was  _impossible_ to decipher. One would think that Zach had a slight advantage, since he was Nicolaj’s boyfriend and all, but that was far from true. Zach could never tell what his hand was like, be it good or bad. Eonyeong, for example, would furrow brows every time he had an impressive hand, and he would frown slightly when it wasn’t. With a defeated sigh, Eonyeong folded, followed shortly after by Andy.   
  
It was Zach’s turn to play. Zach glanced at his cards again, and then at his pool of chips. He could feel his teammates’ eyes watching his every move. He had the least amount of chips, having lost each and every round up until now. With his current hand, he could win with a high card, which was unlikely given Hai’s confidence. Zach was growing desperate–he needed to win this round or he was going to lose. He had enough to match Hai’s bet, and just enough to make people nervous if he bet all of his money. Deciding it was his best option, Zach pushed his entire pool of chips to the center of the circle.  
  
“All in.” The bet was now set to $1500. Zach put on his best poker face, and hoped to God that the remaining players bought his bluff. Michael let out a low whistle, and Andy merely shook his head at Zach’s sudden confidence. Zach watched as Hai checked his cards once again, and silently cheered when he spotted Hai pursing his lips. Hai bought his bluff, but what about the others?  
  
“I fold.” Will admitted with defeat, and shot Zach a curious look. Zach counted each member in his mind as he watched them give up their hands one by one, each too afraid to match his bet. Nicolaj however, raised an eyebrow at Zach. Nicolaj’s eyes stared right at him, his gaze threatening to reveal all of Zach’s tells. Zach couldn’t help it when he gulped slightly, of  _course_ Nicolaj didn’t fall for his bluff. Zach cursed mentally when Nicolaj matched his bet. Zach sighed, he was  _definitely_ going to lose now. When the loop landed back on Hai, he too, folded.   
  
Robin, the dealer, revealed the final card: a three of diamonds. Robin then called for everyone to reveal their hand. One by one, the team members revealed their hands: Hai had a flush, Michael had a two pair, Eonyeong had a pair, Andy had no matches, and Will had three of a kind. When Zach flipped his cards over, sounds of surprise came from the players.  
  
“You were bluffing? You son of a bitch, I couldn’t even tell!” Hai flipped Zach off, and he crossed his arms. “There goes my money.”   
  
“It doesn’t matter anyways. This fucker,” Zach glared at Nicolaj, and pointed a finger at his chest. “saw right through it. Go on, reveal your hand you fuck.”   
  
Nicolaj turned the cards over, and revealed a ten of clubs, and a ten of hearts. Hai’s eyes widened, and he threw his hands in the air. “Four of a kind?! I wouldn’t have won anyways, fuck you!”  
  
“Yeah, fuck you Nicolaj. I’m fucking bankrupt now and it’s all your fault.” Zach glared at Nicolaj, who finally allowed some expression onto his face.   
  
Nicolaj grinned smugly, and collected his winnings. “Thanks for your contribution, Zach. I knew I could count on you.”  
  
“I hate you.” Zach retorted immediately. His response prompted the group to laugh along side Nicolaj, and Zach found himself smiling as well. He sighed sadly as the remainder of his money was swept up into Nicolaj’s ever growing pile of chips.  
  
“I love you too.” Nicolaj sing songed, and his smile turned mischievous when his eyes landed back on Zach. “You  _do_ realize that being the first one out, you’re going to have to do the punishment, right?”  
  
“Fuck.” Zach cursed. “I was hoping you guys would forget.”   
  
“Never.” Will said ominously, and leaned into Zach’s space. “You’re going to regret losing, that’s for sure.”  
  
“What is it, anyways?” Zach asked curiously. Part of Zach wondered if he even wanted to know what the punishment was.  
  
Will exchanged looks with Hai, who merely laughed, “You’ll find out.”  
  
—   
  
Zach fidgeted in his spot at the center of the living room, a look of utter defeat plastered on his face. Nicolaj stared at Zach bemusedly, and tried his hardest not to laugh. Zach’s glare was harsh enough to burn holes through anyone who dared to look anywhere near his general direction, and the Cloud 9 members could barely contain their laughter. Zach’s frown was impressive to say the least, and Nicolaj was convinced that it was going to permanently be on his face. Hai was the first to break the growing silence, triggering the floodgates to open. All of the members burst out in laughter, and Nicolaj followed suit.  
  
As Will and Hai decided last night, the loser had to wear a full maid outfit and do all the chores around the house. It came with a headband and black stockings—subtle touches that Michael pushed them to include. After his loss last night, Zach had the unlucky opportunity to wear the frilly dress. The outfit wasn’t uncomfortable to wear per se, rather it was really,  _really_ embarrassing to wear. 

The lacy headband was clipped in Zach’s blonde hair, with small black bows dangling off the side of it. The entire outfit was brought together by the white apron that was tied across his waist. The dress and stockings were a touch too short on him, leaving a small patch of exposed skin where the dress ended and the stockings began. The cold air tickled his skin there, and Zach shifted uncomfortably in his spot. As the members laughed at Zach’s misfortune, Nicolaj’s eyes were glued to the exposed skin.  
  
Zach followed Nicolaj’s gaze, and flushed slightly.  _Pervert_. Zach flipped the entire group off, but directed it mainly to Nicolaj, whose eyes continued to look at everywhere except his face. Zach’s face flushed an even deeper shade of red, not because of the teasing remarks from his teammates, but because of the way Nicolaj stared at him. Hai’s laughter was the loudest, and Zach’s eyes widened when he saw Hai pull his phone out.  
  
“ _No_.” Zach pointed at Hai’s phone, then waved his finger warningly. “You are not taking a picture of this.”  
  
“C’mon, Eonyeong let me take a picture last time.” Hai countered, and lifted his phone. His thumb hovered over the button to take the photo.  
  
“I fucking hate  _all_ of you.” Zach sighed, and looked at anywhere but the camera. Hai’s giggles only grew louder when Zach heard the click of the camera, and Zach could tell that he was already tweeting it out by the way his fingers flew across the screen. “I swear to God, I’m going to poison all of your food.”  
  
“ _Ahem_ , I believe someone has a few chores to tend to.” Will motioned towards the trash littered on the ground from last night’s party. Everyone’s eyes followed Will’ hand, and the group nodded their heads. Zach grumbled loudly, and started to push everyone out of the living room.  
  
“You want me to clean? Get the fuck out and let me clean then, assholes.” Zach ordered, and shoved the last person just outside the hallway. He pointed to the stairs, then to the front door. “I don’t care where you go, just leave.”  
  
“Aw, but where’s the fun in that?” Michael chuckled as he was being pushed forwards.  
  
“You can stay here and laugh at me, or live in a trash filled house.” Zach retorted, and crossed his arms. “Your choice.”  
  
“We already live in a trash filled house, remember?” Nicolaj piped up from behind Hai’s shoulder. “I mean, not me though. Everyone  _else_ is trash.”  
  
“You’re all horrible people.” Zach glared at the Cloud9 members until they left one by one. Not before sneaking a photo or two, that is. Zach’s shoulders sagged; he had an entire day to kill in the outfit. Zach raised an eyebrow at Nicolaj, who simply refused to leave. “Why are you still here, Nicolaj?”  
  
“To watch, why else? You look adorable as fuck, so forgive me for indulging myself.” Nicolaj laughed at Zach’s embarrassed expression, then sat back down on the couch. Zach continued to stare at Nicolaj, but it was clear that the mid laner wasn’t going anywhere soon. With a heavy sigh, Zach broke eye contact with Nicolaj.   
  
“Why am I even in a relationship with you?” Zach asked himself sarcastically. Zach reached into the front pocket of his apron, and pulled out the list of chores he had to do (conveniently provided to him by Robin himself). He had to clean up the living room, wash the dishes, do the laundry, and scrub out that one soda stain that Will left behind  _months_ ago. Zach sighed heavily, and started to work on the chores, with Nicolaj’s eyes following his every move.  
  
“Hey, Zach.” Nicolaj spoke up from his spot on the couch. Nicolaj leaned forwards, and rested his elbows on the coffee table.  
  
“What?” Zach turned around to face Nicolaj. Nicolaj stared up at him with a slight smile on his lips. Zach narrowed his eyes, and watched as Nicolaj’s smile slowly grew bigger.  
  
“You should do a little twirl for me.” Nicolaj said, motioning with his pointer finger for Zach to spin around. With everyone else gone, Nicolaj would finally have a chance to appreciate Zach’s outfit.  
  
“No.” Zach said firmly, and refused to move. Nicolaj continued to stare at Zach with that stupid, stupid smile of his, and Zach felt his resolve slowly crumble. With a defeated sigh, Zach held his arms out, and spun around slowly.    
  
“This is your fault, I hope you know that.” Zach said over his shoulder, and finished his twirl. Nicolaj applauded at the end of it, having enjoyed Zach’s brief performance. Zach huffed out yet another sigh, and bent down to grab a stray beer can at his foot.  
  
“Oh yes, I’m well aware.” Nicolaj replied nonchalantly, as he  _not so subtly_  stared at Zach’s ass each time he bent over.  
  
“Well, at least someone is enjoying this.” Zach rolled his eyes, and was tempted to throw an armful of beer cans at Nicolaj. Zach hesitated in the face of Nicolaj’s raised eyebrow, and mumbled a series of expletives at his boyfriend instead.  He dumped the cans in the nearby trashcan, and shook his head. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
–  
  
After watching Zach clean up the living room, Nicolaj decided to be merciful, and went up to his room. He wouldn’t admit it to the rest of the team, but he was enjoying Zach’s little punishment more than he should’ve. Not only was it a source of humour, it doubled as eye candy for him, and  _only_ him. The entire getup made Zach three times as attractive, and not to mention  _adorable_. The frilly lace only served to make him look even prettier than he already was, and the stockings hugged Zach’s legs in all the right places. Nicolaj was also starting to think that he had a thing for Zach in dresses, but that train of thought could always be explored… _later_.  
  
Nicolaj leaned back in his chair, and sighed loudly. He did feel a  _little_ bit bad for his boyfriend, how could he not? From what he heard, the other team members had asked Zach to fetch a variety of things for them, from coffee to Redbull and more. Zach intentionally fucked up request each and every time, however. He made their coffee all wrong (Hai  _hated_  cream in his coffee, and Zach went out of his way to add plenty of it), and gave them  _warm_ Redbull. Nicolaj couldn’t help but smile at that– _of course_  Zach wasn’t just going to sit around and take the endless teasing. Nicolaj could only hope that Zach didn’t mess with any of  _his_ things. With a shake of his head, Nicolaj slipped of his headset, and set out to check up on his boyfriend.   
  
Nicolaj stuck his head out of his door, and was surprised to find Zach right down the hall. His boyfriend was on all fours, furiously scrubbing at a spot on the floor. From where he was standing, Nicolaj could hear a mumbled string of curses, each one directed at Will for staining the floor to begin with. Nicolaj raised an eyebrow curiously, and strolled over to where Zach was sprawled out on the floor. Zach didn’t notice his presence at first, being far too absorbed in his current task.   
  
“Fuckin’ Meteos was probably too busy jerking off to bother cleaning this up himself.” Zach mumbled to himself angrily. No matter how hard Zach scrubbed at the  _supposed_ soda stain, it didn’t seem to go away. “And now  _I'm_ stuck trying to get rid of it.”  
  
Nicolaj couldn’t help but notice Zach’s current position—his ass was lifted in the air for the entire world to see (it was a great ass, really). The bottom of Zach’s dress was pushed up a little higher than it should’ve been, revealing something…surprising. Nicolaj could just barely see up Zach’s dress, and he caught a glimpse of something pink. Ignoring the exposed skin of Zach’s thighs (which proved to be difficult for him), Nicolaj was fairly certain that Zach didn’t own pink underwear. Having seen his boyfriend in varying states of undress, Nicolaj would’ve known if he did.  
  
“Quite the view you’re giving me here.” Nicolaj whistled lowly, alerting Zach to his presence. Nicolaj tilted his head to the side, and continued to admire the sight.   
  
“Fuck off.” Zach swore at Nicolaj, and spared him a glance over the shoulder before continuing to furiously scrub at the floor.   
  
“You didn’t tell me you were wearing  _panties_ too.” Nicolaj pointed out, and caught the bottom of the dress with his foot. Nicolaj lifted his foot, and with it, the dress. Nicolaj’s eyes widened at what he saw—the panties were a),  _definitely_ pink, and b) there was a lace bow tied across the backside of the fabric. Nicolaj swallowed harshly, and fought to keep his composure. He was  _not_ aroused at the discovery, not at all.   
  
“What’re you—” Zach gasped, his face flushing a deep red. He wasn’t expecting anyone to find out (besides the fuckers who set him up for it). Zach quickly pulled the dress down out of embarrassment, and looked over his shoulder, ready to glare daggers at Nicolaj.  
  
Instead, sly grin found its way onto Zach’s face when he saw Nicolaj’s expression. Nicolaj’s eyes were laced with arousal, and a slight smile played at his lips. There was tension in Nicolaj’s shoulders, a clear indication that he was holding himself back. Zach decided to take advantage of the situation, and slowly, ever so slowly started to tug his dress up. Inch by inch, he revealed more and more of his legs, and most importantly, the pink panties.   
  
“You like what you see?” Zach asked teasingly, his smile now flirty instead. Zach didn’t miss it when Nicolaj’s breath hitched, and he counted it as a victory for himself.   
  
“…I might.” Nicolaj cleared his throat, and tried to tear his eyes away from Zach’s display. Just as he was about to look away, Zach crawled forwards, and settled on his knees just before Nicolaj.   
  
“Don’t you ah, have things to do?” Nicolaj asked, and willed himself to look away from Zach. Zach on his knees, dressed up like  _that_ was too much for him to handle. “Like, cleaning up that stain?”  
  
“I can always do that later.” Zach replied smoothly, and pressed himself against Nicolaj’s leg. He looked up at Nicolaj, and ran his fingers across the tent in Nicolaj’s pants. “It’s my first priority to help you, after all.”  
  
“I-I mean.” Nicolaj swallowed harshly, Zach was doing one hell of a job of fucking with him. Nicolaj’s eyes were drawn down to Zach as he traced his length with feather light touches. Nicolaj’s breath caught in his throat when Zach brought his face close to his groin.  
  
“How may I be of service to you…” Zach lowered his voice, and practically purred out the word, “ _Sir?_ ”  
  
“Okay, that’s enough.” Nicolaj shook his head, and gently pushed Zach away from his leg. Zach had a smug little grin on his face, and Nicolaj knew the bastard was already counting the victories in his head. “Bed. Now.”  
  
“Whatever you say,  _sir_.” Zach continued to tease Nicolaj, his laughter resonating brightly in Nicolaj’s ears. Two could play that game, and Nicolaj made it his goal to wipe the smugness off of Zach’s face. Nicolaj grabbed Zach’s hand, and helped him onto his feet. Zach had a brief moment to brush the dust off of himself, before Nicolaj tugged him into his room. 

—  
  
Once Nicolaj locked the door behind them, Zach found himself being pushed onto the bed. Nicolaj crowded into his space almost immediately, and guided Zach backwards until his back hit the wall. Zach swallowed nervously. The control he had over the previous situation was thrown out the window, as his desire to submit himself found its way to the surface. Nicolaj, that  _bastard_ knew about this fact, and was he was already on his way to exploiting it. Nicolaj lifted Zach’s arms, and pinned them above his head, leaving him exposed as ever.   
  
Zach fell into the familiar routine, and tilted his head to the side, giving Nicolaj access he never asked for. Nicolaj hummed quietly, pleased at how quickly Zach caught on to what he wanted. Nicolaj was pressed right up against his body, and Zach flushed deeply when he felt Nicolaj’s erection brush against his hip.  
  
“Someone’s excited.” Zach breathed out, and tested Nicolaj’s grip on his hands. They barely budged, meaning Zach couldn’t hold onto anything even if he wanted to. Nicolaj nuzzled Zach’s neck for a moment, before he found a spot just underneath Zach’s ear to nip at. “Stop that. People are going to see if you do it there.“   
  
"Let them.” Nicolaj replied simply, just before biting at the spot harshly. Zach’s breath caught in his throat, and he squirmed slightly when Nicolaj started to suck a mark onto his skin. Zach mentally cursed Nicolaj’s obsession with marking him, and his eyes fluttered shut. Zach would never admit it out loud, but he enjoyed being marked just as much as Nicolaj enjoyed doing it. Zach was perfectly fine with satisfying Nicolaj’s slightly possessive nature, and he even found it to be a turn on at times.   
  
Nicolaj pulled away from Zach’s neck, giving him time to catch his breath. Nicolaj ran his thumb across spit slick mark, then pressed his thumb against it. Zach gasped out as pain radiated from the spot, but there was an underlying feeling of something else entirely that turned his gasp into a moan.   
  
“You kinky bastard.” Zach grit out in response. Nicolaj raised an eyebrow at Zach, and pressed into the mark even harder. Zach wrenched his eyes shut, and writhed against Nicolaj’s hold. The sensation wasn’t necessarily painful, but rather, it blurred the line between pain and pleasure and Zach wasn’t sure how much more he could take of it.   
  
Nicolaj grinned slyly, then turned his attention back to Zach’s neck, only lower this time. Zach let out a shaky breath as Nicolaj used his tongue to trace a wet line along his collar bones. Nicolaj bit down at the skin there, wrenching out another surprised gasp from Zach. As Nicolaj continued to add more bite marks to the growing collection on his skin, Zach absentmindedly wondered how exactly he was going to cover all of them. Nicolaj leaned back and hummed, quietly admiring the way the dark purple marks contrasted with Zach’s pale skin.   
  
“Says the one in the maid outfit.” Nicolaj looked up at Zach, and trailed his hand down Zach’s body. His fingers followed the intricate lace patterns, and hooked themselves on the black ribbons that were strewn about.   
  
“Besides, I don’t see you complaining.” Nicolaj’s hand moved lower, and lower, and started to palm at Zach’s groin. Zach moaned breathlessly, and bucked his hips up into Nicolaj’s hand, desperate for friction.  
  
“I-I  _hate_ you.” Zach managed to say, before Nicolaj’s hand slipped under his dress. Nicolaj traced the outline Zach’s length with feather light touches, barely applying any pressure to his touch. Zach let out a frustrated sound, “You f-fucking tease.”  
  
“ _Patience_.” Nicolaj laughed airily against Zach’s ear, his warm breath tickling at the skin there. Nicolaj’s hand stopped its teasing, only to tug on the waistband of his panties. Nicolaj let go, and snapped the elastic against Zach’s skin, causing him to gasp out in surprise. Zach’s hands struggled against Nicolaj’s hold, trying to find anything to hide his current embarrassment. Instead, Zach turned away, hopefully hiding the redness of his face.   
  
“Y-you’re an  _ah_ -asshole.” Zach stuttered, his words losing their coherence the harder Nicolaj palmed his erection. Zach knew he always had a bad habit of covering himself up during sex, and damn Nicolaj for preventing him from indulging the habit. Not to mention the fact that Nicolaj was enjoying himself more than he should’ve. Nicolaj merely laughed in response, and leaned back to admire the mess he’s made of Zach.   
  
“What’s wrong?” I don’t see the problem here.“ Nicolaj’s grin was almost feral like, and Zach could feel his eyes wandering across his body. "Quite the opposite, actually.”  
  
“This is fucking embarrassing, you know? I’m in a maid outfit, for God’s sake.” Zach blushed, but his hands have given up on fighting against Nicolaj’s grip. They hung loosely in his hold. “Can’t we continue this once I’m out of this ridiculous outfit?”  
  
“Don’t be embarrassed.” Nicolaj soothed, and cupped Zach’s face, slowly turning it to face him once more. Nicolaj pressed a gentle kiss against Zach’s lips, and it was more enough to make him swoon. “You can take it off if you really want to, but let me try to convince you to keep it on first.”  
  
“You look… _good,_ pressed up against the wall like this, practically  _begging_ to be touched…” Nicolaj trailed off, and pressed another kiss against Zach’s lips, slightly firmer this time. Nicolaj grazed his teeth on Zach’s lower lip, and whispered against his lips. “The outfit ties it all together. It’d be a shame if you took it off.”  
  
“I will admit, I  _am_ enjoying all the attention you’re giving me.” Zach sighed gently, and looked right at Nicolaj. “This better be worth it.”  
  
“Keep the outfit on and there will be plenty more where that came from.” Nicolaj replied lowly, and further tempted Zach into taking his offer. “I promise it’ll be worth it.”  
  
“Please?” Nicolaj added on to the end, and Zach felt his resolve crumble in the face of Nicolaj’s stupid little doe eyes. He couldn’t say no to  _that_.   
  
“Okay,  _fine_ , you kinky bastard.” Zach agreed at last, and fought to keep his blush under control. Nicolaj was briefly taken aback by his comment, but Zach cut him off before he could say anything. “No, you  _are_  a kinky bastard. Do not fight me on this.”  
  
“I mean, have you  _seen_ yourself?” Nicolaj huffed, and gave Zach a pointed look. “I bet you’d enjoy it if  _I_ was the one in the outfit.”  
  
Zach’s eyes widened at the mental image of Nicolaj on his knees, dressed up in the same outfit. Zach’s throat went dry, and he swallowed nervously. “I suppose you’re right.”  
  
“We can test it out, if you’d really like.” Nicolaj said slyly, his lips curled in a flirty smile. “Some other time though. Right now, I’m more interested in you.”  
  
Nicolaj finally released his hold on Zach’s wrists, and started to move down Zach’s body. Nicolaj stopped once he reached Zach’s waist, and glanced up. Zach watched him attentively, his breathing growing shaky in anticipation. Nicolaj grinned, Zach wasn’t the only one with doe eyes to flaunt. Zach caught Nicolaj’s gaze, and groaned as the back of his head hit the wall. Nicolaj slowly pulled Zach’s dress up, revealing the pink lace panties and black silk stockings that hid underneath. The tip of his cock his stuck out from the edge of the waistband, a wet spot forming just underneath it.   
  
Nicolaj leaned forward, and licked a long, wet stripe from the base of Zach’s length up to the very tip. Zach moaned, and tangled his now free hands in Nicolaj’s hair. Nicolaj repeated the process, slower this time, and Zach struggled to find his breath. Nicolaj stopped at the wet spot below the waistband, and ran his tongue along it. Nicolaj made a pleased sound when the taste of his partner washed over his tongue. The tip of Nicolaj’s tongue flicked across the slit of Zach’s erection, lapping up the precome that leaked out. Zach tightened his grip on Nicolaj’s hair, and gasped out.   
  
“You’re the f-fucking  _worst_. I hate you—” Zach groaned as the head of his cock was enveloped in velvety warmth. Nicolaj sucked gently, wringing a drawn out moan from Zach. Nicolaj’s fingers hooked underneath the waistband of the lace panties, and tugged it down. Zach hissed quietly and brushed aside the stray hairs that covered Nicolaj’s face. Nicolaj slowly took in more, and more of Zach’s length, hollowing his cheeks as he went down.   
  
With one hand tangled in Nicolaj’s hair, Zach lifted his other hand to cover his mouth, muffling the already quiet moans that spilled out. Zach’s face was on fire, and it took everything in his power to not thrust into the inviting warmth that was Nicolaj’s mouth. Nicolaj’s hand tightly gripped Zach’s hip, as the tip of Zach’s cock hit the back of his throat. Zach bit into the back of his hand, cutting his moan off short. Nicolaj pulled off of Zach’s length with a lewd pop, and stared up at Zach.   
  
“Don’t cover your mouth.” Nicolaj rasped out, his voice already a touch sore. Nicolaj removed Zach’s hand from his mouth, and guided it back into his hair. “I want to hear you.”  
  
Zach nodded wordlessly, and groaned loudly as Nicolaj swallowed his entire length in one fluid motion. Nicolaj set a steady rhythm, bobbing his head on Zach’s cock with practiced skill. Zach wrenched his eyes shut, and struggled to maintain his breathing. Zach lost his ability to string sentences together, the only things that he could manage were breathy moans and muffled whimpers.  
  
“N _-Nicolaj_.” Zach faintly recalled the fact that they weren’t alone in the house, but with Nicolaj distracting him, it was hard for him to actually give a damn. Nicolaj’s pink lips were obscenely stretched around Zach’s length, his face flushed a lovely shade of red. Nicolaj’s eyes fluttered shut, and he moaned when his nose brushed against the base of Zach’s cock. The vibrations of Nicolaj’s moan sent pleasurable tingles through his body, and he groaned appreciatively.

Nicolaj pulled away breathlessly, and wiped away the trail of saliva. Nicolaj flashed Zach a satisfied smile, and wrapped his hand around Zach’s length. He licked a long stripe along the side moving up, and pressed wet kisses onto Zach’s cock moving down. Zach’s hips bucked into Nicolaj’s fist, silently begging for his hand to move. Nicolaj chuckled quietly, and granted Zach’s request, pumping his hand up and down Zach’s erection. Zach let out a pleased sigh, and tilted his head back to stare blankly at the ceiling.   
  
“A-are you going to tease me all d-day long? Or are you actually going to g-get a move on and  _fuck_ me?” Zach demanded, and bit his lip when Nicolaj twisted his hand on the upstroke.   
  
“Hmm, I’ll have to think about that.” Nicolaj replied, and absentmindedly tapped his finger against his chin. Nicolaj’s hand never stopped its motions, and Zach  _swore_ that he was going to die. Nicolaj squeezed his hand gently, and swept his thumb across the sensitive tip of Zach’s cock. Zach let out a frustrated groan, and glared at Nicolaj.   
  
“Okay,  _relax_ , you fucking drama queen.” Nicolaj laughed, and removed his hand. Zach frowned at the loss, but watched silently as Nicolaj got off of the bed. “Stay there, and don’t move.”  
  
Zach’s eyes followed Nicolaj across the room, and waited (not so patiently) for him to find the lube and condoms that were stashed in his drawer. Zach realized how exposed he was with a jolt, and quickly pulled the frilly dress back over his legs. After a few moments of digging around, Nicolaj returned to the bed with a small bottle of lube in one hand, and a condom in the other. Nicolaj settled back on the bed, and frowned at what he saw.   
  
“I told you not to move.” Nicolaj said quietly, and slowly pushed the maid dress back up. Zach’s knees remained closed, and Nicolaj let out a sigh.   
  
“And I  _barely_ did, asshole.” Zach rolled his eyes, but he knew exactly what Nicolaj was talking about. He knew better than to be ashamed around Nicolaj, who’d seen him naked countless of times already. “Force of habit, sorry.”  
  
“Don’t apologize.” Nicolaj shook his head, and pressed a gentle kiss onto Zach’s silk covered knee. Nicolaj ran his hand along the smooth material, soothing the tension in Zach’s frame. With his other hand, Nicolaj slowly nudged Zach’s legs apart, and smiled faintly when Zach let him. “Much better.”  
  
Nicolaj poured a generous amount of lube into his palm, and massaged it into his fingers to warm it. Zach appreciated the gesture, because he always hated how cold lube was straight out of the bottle. Once it was sufficiently warm, Nicolaj pressed a single, slick digit against Zach’s entrance. Zach exhaled as Nicolaj slowly pushed the finger in, and willed himself to relax. It was always weird at first, but Zach quickly adjusted to the intrusion. Nicolaj leaned forward, and kissed Zach on the lips, distracting him from the burning stretch as he slipped another finger in.   
  
Nicolaj licked at Zach’s lips, as if he were asking for permission. Zach parted his lips almost immediately, and sighed contentedly as Nicolaj’s tongue pushed its way into his mouth. Kissing Nicolaj was easy, and familiar, and the distraction helped him adjust to the fingers in no time. Zach broke away from the kiss to catch his breath, as Nicolaj pushed his fingers in well past the second knuckle. Nicolaj rubbed soothing circles on his knee as his fingers opened and closed in a scissoring motion.   
  
Zach panted heavily, and struggled to catch his breath as Nicolaj’s fingers rubbed the inside of his walls. The slightly painful stretch from earlier was replaced by a pleasurable burn that had warmth pooling deep in his gut. Nicolaj’s fingers moved around, occasionally pausing to curl up and rub at a spot. Zach knew well in advance what Nicolaj was trying to do, but it still caught him off guard when Nicolaj found what he was looking for.   
  
“ _Fuck—_ ” Zach cursed, and tensed up as white hot pleasure jolted through his body. A fractured moan tore itself from Zach’s throat, and his hands gripped the bed sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. Nicolaj pressed his fingers against Zach’s prostate once more, and delighted in the way Zach moaned even louder.   
  
“Found it.” Nicolaj grinned smugly, and continued to massage Zach’s prostate. Zach’s back arched off of the wall, and he pushed himself against Nicolaj’s fingers. “ _God_ , I could listen to you all day.”  
  
“H-holy  _shit_ , I think I’m g-gonna die.” Zach gasped out, and let go of Nicolaj’s bed sheets to tug at his shirt. “Shirt off,  _n-now_.”  
  
Nicolaj found mild amusement in Zach’s sudden insistence for him to strip, and reluctantly removed his fingers. Zach whined at the loss, and Nicolaj glanced at him confusedly. “Do you want me to take my shirt off or not?”  
  
“Y- _yes_ , I do.” Zach breathed out, and leaned his head against the wall. “Just do it quickly.”  
  
Nicolaj tugged at the back off his shirt, and pulled it off with ease. Nicolaj noticed Zach’s wandering eyes, and he raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Zach reached out, and ran his hands along Nicolaj’s chest. Nicolaj’s breath hitched slightly, as goosebumps spread across his skin. Zach gently dragged his nails against Nicolaj’s back, and rested his hands at Nicolaj’s hips.   
  
“Now, I believe you were in the middle of doing something.” Zach breathed out the gentle reminder, and spread his legs even further apart.   
  
“Right.” Nicolaj agreed, and re-applied some lube to his fingers. After he warmed it up, Nicolaj lined them up at Zach’s entrance, and pushed three fingers in. Zach’s eyes fluttered shut, and he gripped Nicolaj’s hips even tighter. The stretch was back, but it didn’t last for long. This time, the pleasurable burn was increased two fold with the additional finger.   
  
Zach whimpered quietly when Nicolaj started to finger him earnestly. Somehow, Nicolaj managed to miss his prostate with each thrust of his fingers (he was probably doing it on purpose), and Zach dug his nails into Nicolaj’s hips out of desperation. They just needed to move a  _little_ bit higher and—  

“O-oh  _God_.” Zach’s breath stuttered in his chest as Nicolaj suddenly pressed all three of his fingers against his prostate. Nicolaj’s fingers were pressed in as far as they could go, and thinking straight proved to be just as difficult as breathing right. “You were d-doing that on purpose weren’t you, you  _jackass_.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nicolaj answered smoothly, though Zach could tell his mind was elsewhere.   
  
“Wh-what are you thinking about?”  Zach asked suspiciously, but the end of his question quickly turned into a moan as Nicolaj continued to tease his prostate. “I c-can tell y-you’re up to no,  _ah_ , n-no good.”  
  
“One question.” Nicolaj started simply, and he leaned up against Zach’s ear. Nicolaj’s breathed hotly against the shell of Zach’s ear as he whispered, “Do you think you can take another one?”  
  
“I’m n-not,  _ah–_ ” Zach’s eyes widened slightly at Nicolaj’s not-so-subtle request to stuff  _another_  finger inside of him. “I d-don’t know.”  
  
“Hm, I think you can.” Nicolaj answered for Zach, and slipped his pinkie in alongside the rest of his fingers. Zach’s breath caught in his throat, as he was stretched apart even wider. Zach’s toes curled, and it felt like his nerves were set on fire. Each shift of Nicolaj’s fingers inside of him caused pleasure to flood his senses, and Zach couldn’t get enough of it.   
  
“How do you feel?” Nicolaj asked, and carefully watched Zach’s face for any signs of discomfort. From what he could see, however, Zach’s face was contorted in pleasure, and was almost too far gone to use his words. His brows were creased in concentration, and his breathing was as shallow as ever.   
  
“Full.” Zach managed to gasp out, and writhed against Nicolaj’s fingers. Moans tumbled out of his lips, and Zach desperately wanted to cover his mouth, but he knew Nicolaj would never let him. “ _V-very_  full.”  
  
“You’re doing so good.” Nicolaj praised softly, and sped up the pace of his fingers. Zach’s nails dug into Nicolaj’s hips, but Nicolaj barely noticed the pain—he was far too focused on the sounds that Zach was emitting.   
  
“N-Nicolaj w- _wait_.” Zach had difficulty piecing his thoughts together, but he knew that he wasn’t going to last for much longer if Nicolaj kept moving his fingers at this pace. Zach could feel Nicolaj’s fingers  _everywhere_ inside of him, constantly rubbing and teasing his prostate. “I’m gonna,  _ahn_ , c-come if you don’t stop.”  
  
“I don’t mind.” Nicolaj replied with ease, and wrapped his other hand around Zach’s cock to speed things up. Zach let out a long, drawn out moan, still trying his hardest to hold onto the edge as Nicolaj sought to push him over it. Nicolaj sloppily stroked Zach’s length, the lube making it more slippery than usual. “You can let go, Zach.  _Come for me_.”  
  
“Ah-ah,  _Nicolaj—!_ ” Zach cried out as his back arched off of the wall. Raw pleasure flooded each and every nerve of his body as he climaxed, and Zach momentarily forgot how to breathe. Nicolaj helped Zach through his high, stroking Zach’s cock until he was finally spent. He spilled his seed all over Nicolaj’s hand, and the bottom of his dress. Zach came crashing down from his climax, and slumped against the wall, exhausted.   
  
“Y-you’re a  _horrible_ person.” Zach panted out, still out of breath from moaning for several minutes straight. His body felt like jelly, and he was barely able to support himself. His limbs hung loosely at his sides, and he couldn’t be bothered to move them.   
  
“What’d I do?” Nicolaj asked innocently, and batted his lashes like the little  _shit_ he was. Zach glared at his boyfriend, and pointed a shaky finger at him.  
  
“You made me c-come early, like you  _always_ do.” Zach accused Nicolaj, but there was barely any frustration in his voice, simply because his pre-emptive orgasm drained nearly all of his energy. “I can f-finger myself whenever I want, you  _fuck boy_.”  
  
“Relax, you fucking diva. I’m still going to fuck you since you seem to want it so badly.” Nicolaj quickly amended, and pressed a gentle apology kiss to Zach’s lips. The kiss satisfied Zach for the time being, but he trusted Nicolaj to keep his word.   
  
“You’d better.” Zach fired back, and inhaled deeply. His breathing was still out of sorts, and Zach briefly shut his eyes. “J-just let me catch my breath first.”  
  
“It never ceases to amaze me how you're  _still_ hard.” Nicolaj dragged a finger along Zach’s still erect cock. Zach quickly slapped at Nicolaj’s hands before he got any ideas. Nicolaj laughed, and pulled his hands away in surrender.   
  
As Nicolaj learned a few months into their relationship, Zach was a man capable of multiple orgasms. Nicolaj was more than happy to take advantage of the fact, but he struggled to keep up with his partner, being a far simpler man. Nicolaj often dealt with it by getting Zach to come at least once (maybe twice) before fucking him.   
  
Zach would always pretend to feel cheated whenever Nicolaj did that, lest he forget to keep his word. One time, Nicolaj was too busy testing Zach’s limits (four consecutive orgasms, as they discovered), and Zach passed out before they got to the main event. As good as coming to Nicolaj’s hands and fingers felt, it could never compare to the feeling of Nicolaj fucking him dirty.   
  
Zach reopened his eyes to the sight of Nicolaj staring at him attentively. Zach smiled teasingly, he could only imagine what he looked like at the moment that would have Nicolaj look at him like that. His dress was wrinkled, and covered in his own come, and his face was still flushed from what happened moments ago. Zach brushed the thought aside, and pulled Nicolaj in for a kiss.   
  
Zach’s hands roamed across Nicolaj’s chest, mapping the pale skin there with the tips of his fingers. Nicolaj’s breath hitched as Zach’s hands wandered even lower, and slipped underneath the waistband of his sweats. Zach saw no reason to waste any more time, and tugged Nicolaj’s boxers down alongside his sweat pants. Nicolaj hissed quietly as his erection was freed from its tight confines. Zach gently dragged his fingers across Nicolaj’s length, and smiled coyly as Nicolaj’s hips stuttered slightly.   
  
“And you call  _me_ the tease.” Nicolaj let out a sigh of relief when Zach properly wrapped his hand around his length. Zach hummed quietly in response, and stroked Nicolaj’s cock at a leisurely pace. Zach took his time, wanting to give Nicolaj a taste of his own medicine first. “This is payback, isn’t it?”  
  
“It might be.” Zach replied slyly. Zach’s grip was loose at best, and the longer he kept up the slow pace, the more Nicolaj lost his composure. Nicolaj’s hips subtly started to thrust forward into Zach’s hand, trying to chase the pleasure that he dangled just out of Nicolaj’s reach. Nicolaj leaned forward, and braced himself against the wall, his breathing growing even shallower. Zach decided to give Nicolaj mercy, and looked to move things along.   
  
After blindly feeling around the bed for a few moments, Zach’s hand finally closed around the the small foil packet of the condom. Zach lifted the packet up, and tore into it with his teeth. Nicolaj’s eyes were on him the entire time, and Zach couldn’t help but laugh a little. Nicolaj had impressive self-control—he never bothered to touch himself once since they entered the bedroom. Zach supposed Nicolaj wasn’t lying when he said he could listen to him all day.   
  
Zach rolled the condom onto Nicolaj’s length, and stroked it a few times to ensure it was on properly. Zach uncapped the bottle of lube, and drizzled a generous amount onto Nicolaj’s erection, slicking it up nicely. Zach was definitely loosened up enough from earlier, and lined Nicolaj up with his entrance. Zach pushed the head of Nicolaj’s cock into himself, and threw his head back in pleasure.   
  
“ _Fuck_.” Zach cursed, and tensed up on instinct. Nicolaj patted him lightly on the leg, gently reminding him to breath. Zach exhaled slowly, and willed himself to relax. He was still  _so_ sensitive from his climax barely a few moments ago, but the stretch felt so  _damn_ good that Zach didn’t even care. Nicolaj waited patiently for his partner to adjust, and brushed aside Zach’s bangs. Zach sucked in a shaky breath, and dug his nails into his palm. “I'm  _f-fine_ , I c-can take a little more.”  
  
Nicolaj nodded wordlessly, and slowly pushed his hips forward. Zach’s breath caught in his throat when he felt Nicolaj bottom out, faintly registering Nicolaj’s muffled curses. Nicolaj’s fingers could never satisfy his craving to be filled the way Nicolaj’s cock did, and Zach’s breath grew ragged as he adjusted to Nicolaj’s girth. Zach’s mind was scattered, only able to focus on the burning pleasure in his gut.   
  
“H-how’re you holding up?” Nicolaj asked, his voice just as shaky as Zach’s as he fought against the urge to start moving. Much to Nicolaj’s surprise, Zach was holding on quite well, given his rather intense orgasm earlier.   
  
“G-good.” Zach gasped out when Nicolaj shifted slightly, brushing just against his prostate. Everything about him was so sensitive that each touch set fire to his skin, but  _fuck_ , did it ever feel amazing. “ _B-better_  than good. Please m-move.”  
  
Nicolaj complied almost immediately, pulling out just to bury himself back in with a quick snap of his hips. The air left Zach’s lungs when Nicolaj thrusted back inside, and his hands scrambled for purchase. He clung to Nicolaj’s shoulders for dear life as Nicolaj gradually increased his pace. Zach’s shoulders jutted against the wall whenever Nicolaj roughly thrust into him, but Zach could barely feel it over the white hot pleasure he felt. Nicolaj shifted his angle slightly, and Zach felt the difference immediately.   
  
“N-Nicolaj, _h-holy fuck_.” Zach moaned Nicolaj’s name, and dug his fingers into Nicolaj’s shoulder blades. Zach felt like the air was being pushed out of his lungs with how deep Nicolaj was, the angle now allowing him to hit his prostate with each thrust.   
  
“Nicolaj, Nicolaj, o-oh my  _G-God_.” Zach panted out, and he could feel the tension coil tighter around his gut, begging for release. “I’m close.”  
  
“Yeah, me too.” Nicolaj agreed breathlessly, his thrusts growing sloppier by the second. Nicolaj reached between them to grab at Zach’s cock, but Zach pushed his hand away. Not only was he still a little too sensitive to be touched there, Zach wanted to try enjoying himself for a little while longer. “Think you can come from just me fucking you, huh?”  
  
“ _Y-yes_.” Zach tried to hold on as best he could, but he knew it was pointless. One more rough thrust was enough to push Zach over the edge, and he came crying out Nicolaj’s name like a prayer, “ _Nicolaj—_!”  
  
Zach’s vision flooded with white, overwhelmed with pure euphoria as he came for a second time that day. Zach’s body clenched around Nicolaj’s length, and he pulled Nicolaj over the edge with him. Nicolaj finished with a cut off moan, his hips stilling just as he bottomed out. Zach panted heavily, and sought to catch his breath once more. If he felt exhausted before, it was nothing compared to what he felt like now. Zach let go of his iron-like grip on Nicolaj’s shoulders, his arms now hanging limply at his sides.   
  
“Jesus  _fucking_ Christ.” Zach exhaled, and slouched against the wall, no longer able to support his own body weight. His dress crumpled underneath him, but Zach didn’t have the energy to bother straightening it out.   
  
“You called?” Nicolaj answered cheekily, and earned himself a light shove on the shoulder. Zach winced as Nicolaj carefully pulled out. As a slight apology, Nicolaj leaned forward, and pecked Zach on the lips. Nicolaj slid off the used condom, and tied a knot so it could be disposed of. Zach watched through half lidded eyes as his boyfriend crawled off of the bed and pulled his pants up as he went. Nicolaj trudged over to where the trash can was, and buried the used condom deep in its contents. Nicolaj made sure to grab a wet wipe before he settled back down on the bed.   
  
“Fuck you Nicolaj.” Zach grumbled out. He was half asleep by the time Nicolaj returned, and he had to force himself to stay awake. Zach sighed, the maid outfit was ruined. It was wrinkled beyond belief, and it was probably covered in his own cum. Nicolaj wiped at the mess Zach made of himself, and did his best to wipe off the stains on the maid dress.   
  
“Maybe next time.” Nicolaj winked, and laughed as Zach failed to find the energy to reply. Zach groaned loudly, and wiped at his eyes with his hands. Nicolaj raised an eyebrow curiously. “What’s up?”  
  
“I still have to fold the laundry and do the dishes after this.” Zach complained, and tried to get up. He failed miserably, and his body came crashing back down into the mattress. Zach rolled around uselessly, then pulled Nicolaj down onto the bed with him. Zach wrapped his arms and legs around Nicolaj’s lithe frame, and buried his face in Nicolaj’s bare shoulder. “And to think that all this bet did was get me laid. I'm  _so_ tired though, holy shit.”  
  
“Not so much of a punishment after all, huh?” Nicolaj chuckled softly, and turned around to face his boyfriend. Zach’s eyes were half shut, and Nicolaj tucked the stray hairs behind his ears. “I’m sure the others can be convinced to give you a little break.”  
  
Nicolaj pushed aside Zach’s bangs, and kissed his forehead. “I can help you with some of the things, if you want.”  
  
“Yes, please.” Zach mumbled out, and promptly realized that he was fighting an uphill battle against his own exhaustion. “’M tired.”  
  
“Then go to sleep, dumbass.” Nicolaj replied will a roll of his eyes, but his smile went against the nature of his words. Nicolaj lightly tugged at Zach’s outfit, and searched for the zipper. “Don’t you want to take this off first?”  
  
When Zach’s only response was a quiet snore, Nicolaj shook his head. “Guess not.”  
  
Nicolaj reached around for the blanket, and tucked Zach in. Nicolaj slipped underneath the covers with his boyfriend, and curled up against the warmth of Zach’s body. Nicolaj was content to simply lie in bed with his boyfriend and watch the steady rise and fall of his chest. Still, Nicolaj couldn’t ignore the fact that he still had some things to do. Any attempts he made to try and crawl out of bed were met with quiet protests, and Zach only wrapped his limbs around his body even tighter. Nicolaj sighed quietly, and let the muffled sounds of Zach’s snoring lull him to sleep.

 


End file.
